


Nwalin Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Nwalin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: just found out its Nwalin week, so I did a headcanon thing for them!





	Nwalin Headcanons

**Who hogs the duvet**

Nori, and he 100% can get away with it. Dwalin feels the covers move away from him and he pulls another one from under the bed (there’s like 10). There is no way Dwalin is going to try to take the covers back from a sleepy, cold, Nori.

 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

I feel like Dwalin is complete shit when it comes to giving gifts, and even worse at making them. He’s a skilled dwarf in the forge when it comes to weapons, but the second he’s making a gift of any kind he blanks. Nori loves making gifts for the people he cares about. It comes from his thief days, everyone thought the gifts he was giving were stolen. He now has a tendency to make over the top, wacky gifts. Like, there’s-no-way-you-stole-that-who-would-own-that-in-the-first-place kinda gift.

 

**Who gets up first in the morning**

I have a personal headcanon that Nori is a morning person. The minute the sun rises he’s up and going. He’s like a jackrabbit first thing in the morning, all you see is a flash of red hair buzzing around their home. Dwalin, on the other hand, is dead to the world in the morning. Nori’s even gone so far as to literally push him off the bed, and it does nothing!

 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

I love the trope of a big badass guy with tattoos, bulging muscles, and a gruff personality being super shy in bed. Nori is a kinky bastard, does that really surprise anyone?

 

**Who cries at plays, books, whatever for dwarves**

Dwalin, he’s a big softy at heart.

 

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Nori. As Spymaster he has to be everywhere at once, know everything, and if that means following Dwalin just to see if he can sneak up on him… 

 

**What are they like when they’re sick**

Dwalin: Grumpy and disoriented. When he’s sick, he’s  _ sick _ . Dwalin doesn’t get little sniffly colds, no, he gets two inches from death doorstep. He used to try to hide it but learned young not to since he can’t seem to kick illness like his peers.

Nori: For all the terrible places Nori has stayed in his life, the nasty things he’s ingested, he has an amazing immune system. Nori can kick nearly any illness with a few days. You can tell if he’s sick because he tries to play it off, pretend he’s not sick. “Me siCk? No! nO! NeVEr…”

 

**Who gets jealous easiest**

Nori, Dwalin is technically a part of the main Durin line and a champion of Erebor. He has a huge beard, tattoos, scars, and is an amazing warrior. Nori, with his thieving past, can’t see why a dwarf like Dwalin would want to be with him. This causes some major self-esteem issues that lead to jealousy of anyone Nori deems a “better fit” for Dwalin. It took Ori scolding him for Nori to realize he was being stupid.

 

**Who collects something unusual**

Nori really like amethyst, and Dwalin knew this. Everyone knew this, but Dwalin found out just how much he likes the gems when they started living together. More and more of their things were brought to the mountain by family members as they moved to Erebor. Chest, after chest, arrived at their doorstep full of amethyst. When Dwalin asked Nori about it, all he said was, “What, it’s pretty.” 

 

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Nori! Have you seen his hair!?

 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Nori, for a good portion of his life he was on the run, needed to be ready to leave at a moments notice. Dwalin is learning the hard way, old habits die hard.

 

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

The switch. Whoever needs comfort is the little spoon.

 

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

DWALIN! Oh my gad, he is so competitive! Especially when they’re sparring. He has to win, cause this is his area of expertise… though that’s not always how it goes, Nori is surprisingly fast.

 

**Who starts the most arguments**

I don’t really know. I see them as a couple that argues, but not major ones. Just light bickering and doing stuff just to piss the other one off. 

 

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Dwalin and he probably wants the smallest, fluffiest, puffball of a puppy imaginable!

 

**What couple traditions they have**

Dwalin cooks two nights a Monday and Wednesday. Nori cooks two night a Tuesday and Thursday. On Friday they eat dinner with the company and their families. Saturday they have lunch with Balin, then dinner with Ori and Dori. Sunday is their leftovers in bed day.

 

**Another couple they hang out with**

Thorin and Bilbo or Dori and Balin

 

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Relaxing, snuggled up together on the bed, reading to each other until they fall asleep. Or, having hot sex everywhere but said bed.

 

**Who made the first move**

Nori, right before they went into the mountain, he was like ‘What the hell?’ and told Dwalin about how he felt, cause really, they were about to face a  _ dragon _ .

 

**Who brings flowers home**

Nori did it as a joke once, and he going to just leave it as that. However, Ori and he were having lunch, and Nori found out that Dwalin told Balin, who told Dori, who told Ori: Dwalin really liked being giving flowers at the end of the day. 

 

**Who is the best cook**

Neither are particularly picky, but everyone in the company agrees that the food Dwalin tastes best between the two.

 

**Who snores**

Both. There’s no denying it, all dwarves snore like chainsaws.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-headcanons


End file.
